The unsuspected romance
by Jaranaka
Summary: Kagome was stuck in the well for about 10 to 13 years when finally she travelled through once more and came upon a grown Shippo. He's a man but she hasn't aged at all. Rated for swear words, violence, and any other crud.
1. Stuck In Time

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please R&R. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimor: Must I? Fine. I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, Anime or Manga. sighs  
  
The Broken Well.  
  
Kagome prepared to go back to the fuedal era, as she always does, by packing clean clothing, any needed medical supplies, and tons of food for her group of friends. She smiled as she thought of Shippo's request for all the candy she could fit in her back pack. Her sweet Shippo had always had a sweet tooth and always requested for some delicacy or another, but this time she was much more obliged to give him his request, due to the fact he had started to act strange around her. He seemed to have stopped jumping onto her sholder and instead walked right beside her. He blushed more often also.  
  
She sighed, banishing his strange behavior from her mind and continueing with her packing. After she finished she gave a quick kiss to her mother and a pat on the head to her brother Souta. Yelling a goodbye to her grandfather, she ran out the door and headed to the old shrine that had the well in it. She climbed on the edge of the well and jumped off, as she had done atleast fifty time already. She was started her travel through the strange space, finding nothing unusual about her surrounding. All of the sudden a bright light enveloped her and he travel was stopped. She found she couldn't move at all and started panicking "Am I dead?"  
  
On the other side of the well, Shippo paced, wondering when Kagome would arrive. Inuyasha glared at the annoying kitsune and ended his attempt to make a hole in the ground with his pacing by a small blow on the head, causing Shippo to yelp and a lump to appear on his head. "What did you do that for, you dumb dog?" "Why you little twirp. You're gonna die!" Inuyasha started chasing after Shippo and Shippo started running, but was stopped soon after by a bright white flash coming out of the well. All of the group looked down the well, hoping to find out what had happened and if Kagome had arrived.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo yelled down into the well, even though he didn't see her. Inuyasha grumbled and jumped in, preparing to transport to her time as he had done before. He ended up landing on his butt. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha got up and started jumping up and down. trying to force the well to transport him. "Come on you stupid piece of shit! Work!"  
  
Miroku studied the half-demons actions and stated the obvious "The well seems to have stopped working."  
  
How Time Has Past  
  
Kagome sighed for about the hundreth time. 'It seems like I've been here forever. What happened I wonder. I hope Shippo isn't getting beaton up by Inuyasha. I wonder what mom's doing. Souta better stay out of my room this time.' thoughts of this kind kept passing through her mind, some thoughts repeating. To her only several hours have gone by, but to the people on the other sides of the well, years have passed.  
  
A young kitsune youkai made his way to the well. He had come here every year for who knows how long, always staying a few days. If you were to judge him in human years, he would appear to be 18, but in youkai he was much older. He had long red hair tied back, a furry long red fox tail, and cream paws. He was some what tall for a kitsune and very well built. Even though he wore a light green hoari (excuse spelling) and blue pants, you could see that.  
  
As he walked up to the well he looked down it, knowing he wouldn't see anything, but still looking down it. "I wonder where she is right now." The girl he loved disappeared into this well. Although he was child then, he knew that he loved her. But he never got a chance to tell her that. He turned and started walking away  
  
As if on cue, the bright flash, that had appeared many years ago, came back and brought Kagome with it. Kagome blinked and rubbed her head, getting a sudden head ache. She peared up at the blue sky and realized she had finally finished her travel through the well. She jumped to her feet and scampered up the vines, climbing out of the well before anything strange happened again. She collapsed onto the ground with a "phew" and looked around. She saw a kitsune youkai walking away, but then turning as he heard her. "That's funny.." she said to herself. "He kinda looks like..well never mind."  
  
The kitsune stared in disbelief at the sight he saw before him. A young girl with raven black hair and saphire blue eyes had just come out of the well. She wore a short green skirt and white shirt that was trimmed in green. Recognition flashed in his mind as he ran towards the girl, eagerly wanting to confirm his suspicion.  
  
Kagome blinked as the kitsune stared at her then started running at her. She wasn't sure if he was going to attack her or not, but she really didn't want to find out. She got up and was going to start running, but the kitsune tackled her, a friendly grin on her face. Annoyence flashed through her eyes as she realized that he though it was funny. "What doe you think you're doing?! Get off me!" She struggled to push him off  
  
"Kagome you haven't changed-" His words were cut off as Kagome started to speak and push him off. "You don'r recognize me do you..." He looked at her, becoming serious "I'm Shippo."  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please please please review! 


	2. Catching Up

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that the first chapter was a bit short. I'll try to make this longer. And sorry for taking so long to update. It was really hard trying to figure out how to write this chapter. I don't really know how long it takes a kitsune to grow up so that's why I didn't put how long she was frozen and such. To the story!  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, Anime or Manga. I'm just borrowing them to do my biddings.  
  
The Confession  
  
Kagome looked at the kitsune youkai, having thought he had resembled Shippo a second ago. She shook her head in disbelief "You can't be Shippo. He's only a little kid. And..and you're not." As she finished her last sentence, she looked him over once, blushing slightly at what she saw. The way he was looking at her and how close he was to her made her feel slighty dizzy, not knowing why it affected her in such a way.  
  
Shippo blinked and got off of her, excusing his behavior.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but the well stopped working. Inuyasha kept trying to get through, but nothing happened." He stared at her and wondered if this was one of his many dreams of her coming back. "This must be a dream though. Because you would be much older by now."  
  
"I was traveling through the well and it did just stopped working. I just floated there for what seemed like atleast an hour. If it really has been years, I guess it stopped me from aging at all. Either that or I got transported to a different time in the fuedal era." She smiled at him slightly "You've grown quite a bit."  
  
Shippo blushed and grinned at her, a little bit of him when he was a child showed through.  
  
"So where is everyone else?"  
  
"Well um..Sango and Miroku got married to eachother and Inuyasha kind of disappeared."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen in disbelief about Sango's and Miroku's marriage then a puzzled look crossed her face as the news about Inyasha is told.  
  
"A few years after the well stopped working he just left. I've looked for him a while, but there was no sign of where he had gone." Shippo sighed and gave a small shrug.  
  
"Is Kaeda still around?"  
  
Shippo shook his "She died a few years ago."  
  
Kagome frowned at the sad news, not knowing what to say at the moment.  
  
"She said it was okay though."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at him curiously "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Have you gotten married yet?"  
  
Shippo face turned red as he shook his head rapidly.  
  
"Is there anyone special though?"  
  
Shippo smiled a bit and nodded "Ya. But she doesn't know I like her."  
  
Kagome gave him a huge smile "Do you like here a lot?"  
  
Shippo noded for the second time  
  
"Then you should tell her. Maybe she likes you back."  
  
Shippo looks at her "I can't tell her."  
  
"Why not? Does she like someone else? Is she already taken? Does she not like guys? Was she knocked unconscious by a-" Stops herself as Shippo starts to laugh. "What?"  
  
"N-nothing." Shippo stopped laughing after a second. "It's just that you really haven't changed at all."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It wasn't ment to be an insult or anything. I ment it as a compliment."  
  
"Oh.." Looks at her back pack then starts going through it. "I brought the candy you asked for. I don't know if it's still good though." She starts pulling out a few cand bars and a sucker that spins when you press a button. She opens one of the candy bars to see if it is still good or not. "They seem to be perfectly good." With a smile she handed them to Shippo  
  
Looks down at the candy. If he were still a kid, his impulse would be to eat it as fast as he could and deal with the belly ache that surely would follow, but since he had grown up some he only took a small bite of one of the candy bars and offered some to Kagome.  
  
"No thanks. I had some before I left." She realized that before she left was a long time ago. She didn't seem hungry though.  
  
"Before Inuyasha tried to go through a white flash came out of the well. Was that when you were inside?"  
  
Kagome nodded "A white light did appear for a minute. That's when everything stopped. I swear I thought I had died for a minute there, but I didn't go anywhere."  
  
"I'm glad it started working again." Shippo looked at her in the way he had started looking at her when he was a kid. The way that Kagome had told her that something had changed. It showed that his behavior around her had changed."  
  
"Shippo? Why did you act so strange around me before I left? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Shippo started to blush again, shifting his eyes to the ground "No. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Then what was it? Was Inuyasha threatening you?"  
  
"No. It's just umm..I kinda had a sort of.." He moved a small pebble around in the grass then blurted out "IhadacrushonyoubutIdon'tthinkit'sacrush. I think...I love you."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I'm open to comment and suggestions. In fact I think they'd be very useful. Thanks! 


	3. Reunion

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the great reviews! To answer a question, I'm not really sure how long I'm going to make this story. Depends on how many plot twists and such I use. Also I have no idea how youkai age, but for the sake of the story, I'm going to say that young youkai age as quick as young human until they reach a certain age. Then they slow down. So about 13 or 14 years have gone by. Why I'm doing this is so Sango and Miroku can come into the story without them being almost dead with great great grandchildren. To the story!  
  
Disclaimor: Last time I checked I didn't own Inuyasha and friends. I'll let you know if that changes.  
  
The Reunion of Old Friends  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Kagome sputtered out.  
  
"I love you." Shippo kept his gaze directed towards the ground, his face as red as ever.  
  
"um..um..um." Kagome tried to think of what to say, but her mind was blank.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. I mean you can't help how you feel. It's perefectly fine. Really." Kagome talked a mile a minute, wanting to make Shippo fell better. She still wasn't sure exactly how she felt about his statement, but she needed to absorb everything that had happened. She yawned and looked up at Shippo. "Shippo, do you think we can go into the village and find somewhere to stay. I don't feel like sleeping on a my sleeping bag tonight."  
  
Shippo nodded and offered her a hand "We can stay at Sango's and Miroku's house."  
  
"You mean they live around here?" Kagome took the hand and got up, repositionin her backpack onto her back.  
  
"Yup." He started walking towards the village, expecting Kagome to follow.  
  
"Do they have kids?"  
  
"Two. One girls and a boy."  
  
"Aww..how old are they?"  
  
"Umm..I don't really remember."  
  
"Have they changed a lot?"  
  
"Well Miroku doesn't grope women anymore."  
  
Kagome giggled softly "I wonder if his son is going to be anything like him."  
  
"Sango won't let that happen."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked up at Shippo. 'He is very handsome. He's turned out to be a very nice young man. To bad I wasn't there to see him grown though.' She sighed and looked down at her feet.  
  
Shippo looked over when he heard her sigh "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No..I just have to get used to some things."  
  
"I'll help in any way I can."  
  
Kagome gave him a heartfelt smile. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So what is the little girl like?"  
  
After a while of walking and a long question and answer session, about Sango, Miroku, and the kids, they finally arrived infront a medium sized house. Shippo knocked on the door and heard two kids screaming "I'll get it!." The door slid open to reveal two children practically ontop of each other. "Uncle Shippo!!" They yelled. The boy made a flying leap into him, but the youngest little girl stood starring at Kagome. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of your mommy and daddy." Kagome could see the resemblence of Sango in the little girls face. She guessed that she was 5 or 6.  
  
"I'm Kagome. I'm a friend of my mommy and daddy too." She stated happily.  
  
Kagome blinked and smiled 'they named one of the children after me.' "Really? That's my name too  
  
The little girls eyes widened "You got my name also? I gotta go tell momma." She ran off shouting to her mother about a pretty lady that has the same name as her.  
  
The other sibling looked at Kagome and got off of Shippo "Are you the Kagome that mom talks about?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yep. That's me." Smiled at him.  
  
"I'm Kohaku."  
  
Kagome recognized that the name was the name of Sango's little brother. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something small and furry rub against her leg. She looked down and saw Kirara, Sango's fire cat. The cat looked up at her with an expression that translated to 'Long time no see." Kagome scooped her up and petted her softly. She was once again interrupted by a woman latching onto her.  
  
"Kagome! What happened to you? When did you arrive? Are you alright? Why--"  
  
"Sango, let Kagome anwser some of the questions before you bombard her with more." A man said from inside the house. He walked out and looked at Kagome, smiling at her.  
  
Kagome looked at the woman then at the man and back. She saw older versions of Sango and Miroku. Other then longer hair and more mature looking faces, they looked the same.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I haven't seen you in such a long time." Sango's eyes teared up slightly as she loosened her grip on Kagome. She looked her over and blinked. "Wait...you haven't aged. You still look exactly the same.."  
  
Mirokue looked Kagome over and realized his wife's statment was correct.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I got stuck in the well and apparently I didn't age."  
  
"The white flash." Miroku stated.  
  
Kagome nodded "After that happened I just stopped traveling."  
  
"We saw it also. Did it hurt you at all?" Mirokue inquired.  
  
Kagome shook her head but yawned.  
  
Sango's motherly instincts kicked in. "You must be hungry and tired. Lets get you into some warmer clothing. I have some sleeping kimonos you can borrow." Sango dragged her into the house, Kohaku and Shippo followed.  
  
After a supper of miso soup and riceballs, Kagome prepared her self for 20 questions. She explained all she knew about what happened and her encounter with Shippo, excluding the part where he told her he loved her. "So I never knew that you two liked eachother this much.  
  
Sango blushed slightly. "I didn't realize it either til about two years after you left. We continued looking for the Shards, although it was extremely hard without you, and I guess we kind of fell for eachother."  
  
"Your kids are adorable. Thank you for naming one after me."  
  
Sango grinned and shrugged "It was nothing."  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"Kohaku is 9 and Kagome is 5."  
  
Kagome smiled and yawned.  
  
Sango frowned slightly "You should go to bed. It seems being trapped in the well took a toll on you."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked off to the guest room. She fell asleep with another yawn and a small smile.  
  
The Noise  
  
Kagome drifted around in dream land, watching memories go by. She remembered the first time she met Inuyasha and how he saved her from the centepede youkai. She remembered about meeting Shippo when she was kidnapped by the Thunder brothers. More and more memories came to her until they stopped on an image of Inuyasha calling her name. She blinked and started walking towards him.  
  
Kagome was awoken by a sound outside her window. She blinked herself awake and sat up, looking around for her back pack. She fished out a flash light and got up, walking over to the window and looking out. She looked up into the tree and squinted. She saw a person up there, but couldn't identify him. She flipped her flashlight on and aimed it at the person, her eyes widened as she finally did identify him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review. Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcomed. 


	4. Surprising News

A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reveiws! Sorry for taking a while to update. I changed the color of Inuyasha's outfit. It still look the same and all,but it's just a slightly different color. I know I'm changing stuff a lot, but it's to make the story work as much as possible. Anyways. On with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Yet.  
  
Sightings  
  
Inuyasha stared into a surprised face of Kagome. He squinted slightly due to the bright light being shined into his face. His nose had been correct. He had come to visit the well. He did this every once in a while and made sure he wasn't known. But this time he smelled her. Not the faint residue that would always be on the well, but a strong sent. He had followed it to Sango's house and decided to wait in the tree til morning to see if it was really Kagome. If this had been him 10 years ago he would have bursted into the house and yelled at her about disapearring for so long. But had matured a tiny bit and figured that going in after his years of disapearring from his friends would not be a wise idea. He jumped down to the window and looked her in the face.  
  
Kagome inched back a little when he suddenly jumped down. She turned off her flashlight and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. The Inuyasha she now saw was much more of a young man then the child like Inuyasha she knew. She said the first thing that came to mind "How are you?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked in somewhat of a comical way "How am I? You've been gone for over a decade and the first thing you ask is how am I? Shouldn't you explain why you left. And..and why you still look the same?!" His maturity vanished and his eyes filled with a mixture of emotion. He was glad to see her, worried about what happened, angry because of the fact she was okay (He figured that if she was okay she could have tried to communicate with him somehow), and another emotion was mixed into the jumble. Maybe not love exaclty but a sense of caring deeply for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome explained to him her theory of what happened (I've told it two times in the story already.)  
  
Inuyasha took in all the information and started to calm down. A look of relief was obvious on his face along with a puzzled look about the well. He noted to himself to check the well out. After she finished he smiled slightly and answered "I'm fine."  
  
Kagome moved backyards, motioning for Inuyasha to come in. As she was moving backwards she tripped over her back pack and fell to a ground with a loud thump. Inuyasha jumped in and kneeled down beside her "Still as clumsy as ever I see." Kagome gave him a half smile, rubbing her slightly sore rump.  
  
Shippo was also awoken by a noise. But this one was a thud coming from Kagome's room. He got up and ran to her room, sliding the door open. He saw Kagome on the ground with a figure in a rust outfit (Still sort of reddish) bending over her. He ran over and grabbed the person by the back of the neck, throwing him against the wall, pinning him against it.  
  
Inuyasha was taken by surprise by the attack and didn't react in time to prevent the painful manuver. He looked into the face of an angry kitsune youkai about the age of 17 or 18. In a quick move he kneed the kitsune in the stomach and pushed him to the floor.  
  
"Stop it. It's only Shippo!" Kagome attempted to pull the two apart with no luck.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the kitsune and smirked. He had grown a lot. He let him up.  
  
Shippo stood up and looked at Kagome. Aparently she knew the intruder. He looked at the man and saw his familiar ears "Well well..it's Inuyasha." He didn't seem to thrilled to see him. Most his memories of Inuyasha was when he was hitting him on the head or chasing him around. He tugged on one of his ears.  
  
Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms. He swung his leg out to trip Shippo.  
  
Shippo fell flat on his face.  
  
"Stop it you two. Don't make me say the word Inuyasha."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Wanna bet."  
  
Inuyasha shut his mouth and kept his arms crossed. All the noise had woken up the other two adults and the small Kagome. Sango and Miroku were the first to enter the room, lighting a lamp to see clearly what was going on. Their eyes both widened at the sight of Inuyasha. Little Kagome was fascinated by the mans ear, just as her namesake had been. She went over to pet his ears, climbing up onto his lap to acomplish this task. Inuyasha looked at the small girl and smiled slightly. She seemed to not mind that he was a youkai.  
  
Little Kagome figured that if the man was in the house and not being beaton up by either of her parents, Kagome, or Shippo that he was alright to talk to. She had seen many youkai with these sort of ears, but never got tired of studying them.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be used to a childs touch.  
  
All of the adults noticed his reaction to the child but shrugged it off.  
  
Miroku walked up to Inuyasha "We haven't seen you in quite a while. Has everything been going okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly. He started to tickle the little girl and grinned as she toppled over giggling. She batted at his hand, trying to make him stop after a minute he did. He looked up at Miroku "I see you and Sango have been busy."  
  
Sango blushed and walked over also "Kagome, you shouldn't bother Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome sitting a few feet away from him "She's not doing anything."  
  
The little Kagome giggled again "She means me."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the small child "Your name is Kagome?"  
  
She nodded "Just like her. Mamma, Daddy and Kohaku call me Gome though. Mamma only calls me Kagome when she's mad or infront of guests."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the girls honesty "Can I call you Gome?" She nodded in response.  
  
Sango studied Inuyasha, glad to see him even though she didn't show it "When did you come back?"  
  
"Just tonight. I come back every once in a while to visit the well."  
  
A surprised look passed over Sango's face "We go there all the time and have never seen you."  
  
"I go at night every few years."  
  
Kagome frowned "Sheesh. You guys act as if the place was a grave or something. I didn't die or anything you know."  
  
They all looked at her and realized that, in a way, they had treated the well as a memorial.  
  
Gome felt the tension in the room and, being the sweetheart she is, tried to change the subject with simple questions "Inuyasha? Where do you live?"  
  
"In the mountains."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I travel."  
  
"Do you play?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Do you like vegatables?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I don't either. Do you like kids?"  
  
"Yes. Very much."  
  
"Do you have any kids?"  
  
The group was contented to listen to the questions and answer, being curious themselves about what Inuyasha had been up to in the pas years. The next answer though was the one that shocked them the most.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry if it was short. I tried to make it longer, but it didn't work out very well. Please review. Comments, suggestions, and questions are very welcomed. 


	5. Deja Vu

A/N: Gomen! Gomen gomen gomen! I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time, but a lot of stuff has been going on lately. Thank you all for the reviews! They've been so great. By the way, I do accept negative reviews, as long as they aren't full of curse words or about me instead of the story. They show me how to improve the story. So if you've been reading the story and have found something you really don't like, but don't want to be rude or something like that, feel free to review and tell me about it. Also I'm looking for another strange pairing to start another fanfic about, so suggestions are welcomed. To answer the question of why Shippo isn't stronger. Well he technically is a teenager so, although he is very well trained, he still hasn't fully reached his strength capacity. Plus Inuyasha has had a lot of time to train and become stronger too. And he specializes in illusion magic, so he would be training more in that then hand to hand combat. Hope that's a good explanation. To the story!!

Disclaimor: (Closes her eyes tight and clenches her fists.) I do own Inuyasha, I do own Inuyasha, I do own Inuyasha. (Opens her eyes) Aww...I don't own Inuyasha.

Mini Me (I know it isn't original, but it kinda fits.)

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, surprise and sadness filling her emotions. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Several thoughts raced through her head 'How old is this child, who's its mother, is it a girl or a boy?'

Sango was the first one to break the shocked silence. "Congratulations! Where is he or she? Where is your mate?"

"He's at home and she's dead."

"Do you mean you mated Kikyo?" Miroku asked

"No. I mated an Inu Youkai, but she died." Inuyasha stated. He hadn't had to talk about her for a while and didn't really want to say anything more then that. Fortunalty everyone saw that and refraimed from asking any questions about the woman.

"Can you bring him over to play?" Gome asked softly, looking eager to meet another child, especially a youkai child.

"If it's ok with your parents." Inuyasha looked up at Sango and Miroku. They nodded in consent, causing Gome to dance around the room.

"Are you alright?" Shippo whispered to Kagome. He saw her go pale and the shock fill her eyes. Jealousy started to spread in him at the fact he knew that Kagome still silently loved Inuyasha. But he was here to comfort Kagome and hopefully change her feelings.

"Y-yes. It's just quite a surprise." Kagome smiled. One of those smiles she gave when something was wrong but she wanted to reassure everyone it was ok.

Shippo gave a small smile and wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing to show he cared. She squeezed back, thanking him in a way.

"Can you bring him now?? Please???" Gome looked at Inuyasha with a pleading look, truly wanting to meet this child right away. Inuyasha smiled, having encountered that look many times already. He nodded and got up, jumping out of the window and running full speed to where he lived.

Gome went over to Kagome and jumped up and down "I gosta new friend!!" She hugged her name sake happily, causing a warm smile to form on Kagome's face. She hugged the child, her sadness fading away. Gome turned and sat down on Kagome's lap, watching the window and waiting. Her energy and the way she acted reminding Kagome of a once young Kitsune. Kagome stroked Gome's hair softly, also watching the window.

A very long half an hour later a figure was seen heading towards the house with something in his arms. Inuyasha ran back into the house, holding a sleeping little boy. He appeared to be about 6 or 7. He had long whitish hair that seem to be tinted gold. He had his father's ear, being tinted gold also. He wore a light orange outfit that resembled Inuyasha's and he wore no shoes.

Gome jumped up and ran over to Inuyasha, going on her tippy toes to see the young youkai. "I can't see." Inuyasha lowered himself to a sitting position, still holding his son. Gome grinned at the cute little boy. "What's his name?" Inuyasha looked down at his son "Inukoro." Gome carefully leaned over the sleeping boy and rubbed one of his ears in between two of her fingures.

Inukoro adjusted his head slighty, not breaking the grip of Gome's two fingures, but just turning his head slightly. He opened his mouth and latched on to Gome's wrist, knawing on it gently in his sleep.

Gome let out a soft eep as he chewed on her. She realized that he was still asleep and that it didn't hurt. But this didn't stop her from getting angry though, so she bonked him smack dab inbetween his cute little ears, causing him to yelp and wake up. His eyes were the same molten gold as his father's were but had specks of yellow in them. "What was that for, you brat?!" He glared at the little girl that he assumed did the horrible act of hitting him so painfully on the head.

"Kagome! You don't hit people." Sango rushed over to Gome and Inukoro, checking to see if Inukoro was ok then chastising (excuse spelling) Gome.

"But he was biting me!"

"You were rubbing my ears!"

"It's not my fault your ears are cute, stupid!"

"Why you little brat! I'll kill you for that!" Inukoro lunged out at Gome but was stopped abruptly by his father's arm. He still flailed his arms, trying to reach her.

Gome stuck out her tongue at him and glared.

"Stop it you two." Inuyasha pulled his son down into his lap and gave him a look that would make any child behave. Inukoro looked at the ground, still venting, but subdued.

"What do you have to say, Gome." Sango looked at her daughter expectently

"Sorry baka inu." Gome crossed her arms.

"You little piece of crap!" Inukoro returned to his quest of terminating the stupid little girl that had done the great injustice of calling him stupid.

"Kagome!" This time Miroku yelled her first name at her. Which was far from a good sign.

"Sorry, Inukoro."

Inukoro didn't respond, just glaring at him. Inuyasha poked him in the back, causing him to let yet out another yelp. He looked at her, still glaring "Sorry Kagome..."

The elder Kagome looked at the scene, finding it very familiar. They were younger and the language was much more mild, but it was the same situation.

Inukoro started to blush slighty, recounting what she said. "Did you say my ears were cute?"

"Yes. It's not my fault, when you see those kinda ears you gotta touch em..."

Inukoro blushed once more and crossed his arms "Feh..." His father sighed softly, remembering all the requests to touch his ears.

Shippo laughed as both Inuyasha and Inukoro looked upset at the little girl statement. He also had seen the similarities in the two children and the two adults. He looked over at Kagome and saw a strange look on her face. "What is it?"

"I sense shards."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome "Where?"

Kagome pointed in a direction.

Inuyasha got up, setting his son down "You stay here with Sango." He directed to his son.

"Why?" Inukoro sounded dissapointed.

"I have to take care of something."

"Can't I come too? I can help?"

"This it to dangerous. You stay here and play with eachother." He said to both children.

Inukoro and Gome shot eachother mean glances then looked at Inuyasha. "Do I have to?" They both said at the same time. Inuyasha nodded. Gome walked over to Inukoro, grabbed his wrist, and started dragging him off to show him one thing or another.

Kagome motioned for Shippo and Inuyasha to follow her. She grabbed her bow and quiver, walking out of the house. Miroku looked at his wife and then picked up Kirara, following them. Kagome once again pointed to the direction and readied herself to go on Inuyasha's back, but Shippo went infront of Kagome and offered to carry her. She smiled slightly and climbed onto his back. Kirara transformed into her larger form and let Miroku climb onto her. The quickly headed off to the direction, heading into the forest.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippo's neck, oddly liking being on his back better then she did Inuyasha's. She felt safe.

They soon arrived at a clearing and stopped as Kagome motioned for them to do so.

"I feel them somewhere around here."

Shippo slid Kagome off of her back, but kept and arm around her waist protectivly, not actually noticing that he was doing that. He looked around for whoever or whatever possesed the shards, readying himself to fight. In the distance he saw a figure in white staring at Kagome with crimson eyes filled with menace and a sick lust.

"Naraku..."

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Questions, comments, and suggestions are welcomed. And negative reviews! As long as they aren't filled with cursing and about me instead of the story.


	6. The Fight Scene

A/N: I'm really really sorry for taking so long to update. School just started, so I was extremely busy last week. To answer a question Inukoro means **puppy**. I looked it up in a japaneses dictionary. I thought it would be funny if Inuyasha's son was all tough and arrogent but his name ment puppy. So I name him that.

Plus please forgive me if this chapter isn't the best. This is my first realy fight scene and I'm not really sure how to go about it. So please tell me if it's good our not. Or if I can do anything to improve it.Last, but not least, I hadn't thought about sending her back into her time or what it would be like. Time there probably would have passed, so everyone would be older. This will make a very good chapter! Thanks! Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimor: Why must you torture me! I don't own Inuyasha or his friends or his enemies! I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru though. -sigh-

Old Faces New Grudges

"Hello, Miko. I haven't seen you in quite a while." The half demons looked at her from under his masked face. She reminded him so much of the woman she was reincarnated from. More in her aura then looks. "I've come for the shards, as you probably already knew."

Kagome shuddered slightly as he spoke to her. He apparently hadn't changed at all, but you couldn't really tell do to the fact he always wore his cloak. She instinctivly lifted her bow up, also taking an arrow and putting it to the string.

Naraku let out an unpleasent laugh at the mikos reaction "I see you assume I come to harm you. What if I just stopped in to......welcome you back?"

"Then hell would freeze over." Kagome kept her bow and arrow up and Inuyasha drew his Tensaiga, glaring at Naruko with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Why Inuyasha. I see you haven't changed much since our last meeting. I feel terrible about what happened to you mate. No child should grow up without a mother."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha ran forward, holding his sword behind him slightly, preparing to slash at him once he got close enough to affectivly unleash his swords power on Naraku.

Naraku released a swarm of demons, knowing that this would slow Inuyasha down, along with endangering his group. Kagome drew back on her bow and sent a glowing pink arrow flying. It flew through several demons, but only made a small dent in the amount.

Miroku looked around carefully, trying to see if there was any poison bees around. Not seeing them he opened his air void and is started sucking in all the demons around him.

Shippo pulled out a medium sized sword and stood beside Kagome, making sure any demon who came near them died.

Inuyasha easily killed large groups of demons in a few slashes of his sword, Naraku slowly coming back into his veiw again. He jumped past some of the demons and slashed other, trying to get to Naraku as quickly as possible.

Shippo found himself very busy killing demons as they seemed to head directly towards Kagome. He found his kitsuned speed to be very helpful in this case, but even with his speed and Kagome shooting arrows he had great difficulty keeping them away from her. As he killed one, and Kagome shot another, a third demon managed to get close enough to her to slash at her with his claws befor Shippo killed him also.

Kagome let out a scream as she felt pain shoot through her body. She had been injured several times before, but this hurt much more compared to any of the previous injuries. She looked down at her side to see her shirt already stained with crimson and her skirt slowly being drenched with the same crimson.

Shippo quickly grabbed her around the waist before she could fall and picked her up bridal style. He looked at Inuyasha, who had heard Kagome scream, and motioned that he was going back. Miroku also saw this and slowly moved backwards towards Shippo. Shippo darted into a different part of the forest, not going straight to the village. After putting a good amount of space between them and Naraku. He stopped to look at how wounded Kagome was.

Although Kagome's gash wasn't to deep, she was loosing a good a lot a blood. She looked up at Shippo and smiled at him "You're cute, you know that?" After she said that she leaned her head against his chest, loosing consciousness.

Shippo smiled. He started off again, running to Sango's house. Once he arrived he entered through a window to avoid waking or disturbing any children. He set Kagome down and looked for Sango. He found her in Kohaku's bedroom, tucking a sleeping Inukoro in. She looked up and saw the blood on Shippo's shirt. She jumped up and hurried out of the room, following Shipp as he walked to the room he left Kagome in. After seeing her state she went for her version of a medical kit, containing bandages and herbs. She also brought some water and starting cleaning the wound, bandaging it after words. She exited the room, taking Shippo with her "She be fine. She'll probably be very dizzy in the morning though."

After she said that Inuyasha and Miroku came in, covered in dirt instead of blood.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a look of annoyence "Next time we take my route home."

Inuyasha "Feh.."

Sango looked between the two of them "Do I want to know what happened?"

They simutaniously said 'No'

"Well then go clean up. You too Shipp." When she said that they both looked at Shippo's bloodstained shirt and rushed to a the guest room. When they both saw Kagome's sleeping form they also let out a sigh of relief, knowing that if Sango wasn't still in there then chances were she was ok.

All three men washed themselves off, Miroku going into the room he shared with Sango, Inuyasha checking on his son, and Shippo sitting against a wall in Kagome's room.

Unwanted Relatives

The next morning Kagome opened her eys, squinting because of the bright sunlight. She looked around at her surrounding and remembered where she was. She attempted to move, but her body gave her a painful response. Giving up any hope of standing up, she once again looked around the room, seeing Shippo nearby her and Inuyasha (who after he checked on his son went to Kagome's room) on the other side of her. As she looked out the door she saw two small faces looking back at her. She smiled and motioned with her hand for them to come in.

Inukoro and Gome tip-toed into the room, kneeling beside Kagome and looking her over. After being satisfied that she wasn't about to die, Gome gently hugged Kagome around the neck "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Of course she is, brat. She's awake, isn't she?" Inukoro glared at Gome, giving her a superior look. Gome promptly thwapped him on the head, learning last night that that was one of the only ways to make stop whatever he was doing.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Cause you're stupid." Gome stated calmy.

"You're the one who asked the stupid--mmph" Inukoro was interrupted by his father's hand around his mouth. He calmed down slightly.

"Lets take a walk, Inukoro." Inuyasha knew that he would calm down completely if he got away from the source of his anger.

Shippo chuckled softly at the sight he saw when he woke up. He saw Gome hit Inukoro and automatically thought back to Kagome hitting Inuyasha. "Do you mind if I come along?"

Inuyasha looked up at Shippo and shrugged "Not really." The three got up, Inukoro jumping up into his father's arms, and walked out the door. They headed towars the forest and walked to a different part, avoiding the place they saw Naraku at.

Shippo sniffed slightly and smelled two demons and a human coming near. He looked over at Inuyasha to see if he sensed them also, noticing his ears twitching.

A cloud decended from the sky, holding three being on it. The first was a beautiful young lady, the second a toad demon holding a staff, and the third was a tall Inu youkai with long silverish hair.

"Sesshoumaru..."

A/N: Have you noticed that I like ending my chapters with someone coming in and someone else saying their name? Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! All reviews, good or bad, are welcomed. Plus questions and suggestions are really really welcomed!


	7. Crush on Shippo

A/N: Ducks knives flying at her head along with other items. I'm really sorry. I can't say how very truly sincerely sorry I am. I kind of disappeared from the face of the earth for a while. I know I'm a terrible person and I'll try to make it up. As for Sesshoumaru falling in love, not sure. We'll have to see. - Please read and enjoy. Remember suggestions and questions are always welcomed.

Disclaimer: (Gets poked) Stop it (Gets poked again) Stop it!!! (Gets rapidly poked) Fine damn it! I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own his friends!! But I do own their children (Gets poked) Hey! I didn't do anything that time!

Family Reunion and a Simple crush

Sesshoumaru smirked at his younger brother. "Hello, Inuyasha. I see the miko has come back." The cloud dissipated from underneath him and the people he carried. The young woman, about Shippo's age, walked over to Shippo, looking him over and smiling at him.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha gave his son a look as he jumped down from his arms. The look translated into don't move away from me.

"What would a Sesshoumaru like me want but your Tetsusaiga?" He slowly started over to Inuyasha, eyeing Inukoro. A deep breath told him that the pup was related to Inuyasha. It also told him that he was more demon than human "Mated with a demon? This Sesshoumaru thought you would mate with that dead miko bitch."

Inuyasha's temper flared, his love for Kikyo not completely diminished "Well you were wrong."

Inukoro looked between the demon Lord and the ugly toad demon, deciding which was more interesting to watch. He finally settled with the ugly demon lord. He picked up an acorn and pelted it at the short toad demon, watching him yelp and tug on Sesshoumaru's pant leg.

"That insolent brat dared to throw an acorn at me." Jaken yelped again as Sesshoumaru's fist came down on his head.

Shippo looked at the woman. She had a light pink Kimono on and long brown hair. She somehow seemed familiar.

"Hi, Shippo. Remember Rin?" Rin grinned at him, hear lost tooth having been replaced by her adult one. She looked at the Kitsune, thinking how adorable he had become.

"Rin? The little girl that followed Sesshoumaru around?" Shippo looked at her in surprise, seeing how much she's grown.

Rin nodded and reached over to touch his ears "Shippo really cute!" After she said that she hugged him tightly.

Shippo eyes widened and he blushed a deep red.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin, growling slightly, then looked back at Inuyasha and his boy "Will you fight me in front of your son?"

Inukoro glared at his Uncle "Course he will! He's no wimp!" He then looks up expectantly at his father, waiting for him to do something.

"Inukoro, go back to the house." Inuyasha looked down at his son.

"That's not fair! I wanna see you fight 'im!" Inukoro jumped up at down, emphasizing his words.

Shippo tried pushing Rin away, but her grip was very tight "Rin. Rin let go!" He was starting to have trouble breathing

Rin let go and looked at him, frowning "You no like Rin?" Her eyes started to tear up slightly.

Shippo heard Sesshoumaru growl again, directed at him "No no. It's not that. I couldn't breath.." Sweat dropped and put a hand behind his head.

Rin smiled and hugged him again, this time without holding on so tight "Rin adjust!."

Shippo sighed "No. That's ok. You don't have to hug me."

Rin laughed softly "Rin like hugging Shippo though..

Shippo blinked, trying to think of some way to get her away from him "Sesshoumaru seems mad. Maybe you should let go."

Rin let go and looked at Sess, seeing that he was indeed mad. She walked over to him and looked up into his face "Rin make Sesho mad?"

Sesshoumaru's face softened slightly (Yes. Softened) "No. Now get out of the way." He moved her gently aside looking at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha looked shocked that someone could effect his brother like that.

Rin frowned "Why Sesho mad? Inuyasha make you mad?

Sesshoumaru looked at her again "No. Be quiet, Rin."

When she heard that she started pouting, crossing her arms and walked over to Shippo again "Shippo make Sesho mad?"

Sesshoumaru once again growled "No. Rin. Now be quiet."

Rin started to get mad at him "Shippo no make Sesho mad, Rin no make Sesho mad, Inuyasha no make Sesho mad, what make Sesho mad?!"

Sesshoumaru gave a cold look to Rin "Do not speak anymore."

Inukoro picked up another acorn and threw it at Sesshoumaru without Inuyasha noticing. Sesshoumaru easily dodged it and smirked at the young child "You are a very brave pup to try provoking this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha picked his son up quickly "This is not a good time to fight. This will have to wait till another time."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but agreed "Very well. Rin come here."

Rin, still being mad at Sess, didn't move "Rin stay here with Shippo." Sess frowned "Rin , come here now.

You will see him again." Rin sighed and kisses Shippo on the cheek "Rin see Shippo later." She walked over to Sess and Jaken, who had kept silent after the painful blow, and waited for the cloud to appear. After it did she hopped on and flew away with Sess.

Shippo gave a sigh of relief at Rin's . departure. He walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him "We should probably go back."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"One thing though, Inuyasha. Since Kagome's back, are we going to start collecting shards again?"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo "We'll see how she feels about it. We don't want to pressure her right away. I've been watching for them and found a couple, but without her it's very hard to find them."

Shippo was shocked this time. Inuyasha had changed more than he ever though he could. He wondered if it was the absence of Kagome that had done it, or being a father.

Speaking of fatherhood, Inukoro was sitting in his father's arms, very upset that his father hadn't fought Sesshoumaru "Dad, why didn'tcha fight Sesshormu?"

Inuyasha hid his smile at the pronunciation if his brother's name. Knowing that the common response of 'I didn't want you to get hurt' would be responded to with a fit of how he was old enough to take care of himself and he could probably take him on, he tussled his son's hair and shrugged "You heard why. This wasn't a good time."

Inukoro crossed his arms, copying Rin "That's a stupid reason. Anytime sa good time ta fight."

Past Love

Almost a week later Kagome was up and about. Her wound had healed enough so that, with Tylenol, it didn't hurt nearly as much as before. She sat in the living room watching Kohaku show Inukoro how to use a wooden toy weapon. Gome was watching them both. Inuyasha and Inukoro had been welcomed to stay at Sango's and Miroku's house, and they had. Miroku and Sango had things to do in town and Inuyasha and Shippo were, surprisingly enough, sharing fighting techniques.

Kohaku finishes explaining how it worked "Wanna go outside and try it out?"

Inukoro nodded "Sure." They both walked outside, Kagome and Gome following them.

Gome ran over to her brother "Can I try too? Pleeeaase!"

"Sure. Let Inukoro try first though." He hand Inukoro a hook like thing made out of wood and connected to a rope. He looked at Kagome "There's a training field that mom and dad set up about a mile away. Can we go there?"

"Sure. Just let me leave a note." Kagome went back inside and wrote a note saying where they were going and for what. She set it in plain view and picked up her back pack and bow and quiver, incase they needed anything or anything attacked. She walked back out and nodded towards Kohaku "Lets go."

Kohaku led them into part of the forest, taking Gome's hand automatically to insure that she didn't wonder off. After a while they arrived at a clearing where there were hay people on poles and bales of hay stacked into piles.

Inukoro looked around "This is where you train."

"Ya. I also train on some animals. Like deer and stuff, but this place is so you can practice aim and intensity."

Kagome sat down on a lone bale, watching as the three children started practicing, taking turns. She picked her bow up and an arrow, sensing a shard nearby. She stood up and walked to the other side of the clearing, right next to the edge of where the forest begins again. She could feel it getting closer at a surprising rate. She got into a stance where her arrow was drawn and her bow aimed straight ahead, waiting for whatever it was to come into view. She looked back at the children, who by now saw her standing there and were watching from a safe distance.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kohaku asked, taking back his wooden hook. It may not be the best weapon, but a hard enough blow could injure someone or something.

Kagome looked back in front of her and saw what was the source of the shard "Kouga?!?"

A/N: Have my transgressions been forgiven? Well I'll continue trying to make it up to you guys. I'll start righting the next chapter after I get some reviews. Which means review please! Good, bad, indifferent! All is welcomed. Plus questions and suggestions are good too. Especially suggestions. I can always use suggestions. Even if they seem stupid.


	8. Kagome's Engaged

A/N: I have no excuses. I could try and use school, but I could have found time to write. I am sorry though. I'm just going to go right into the chapter now. Also I used a Japanese dictionary, for his name, but umm...guess I wrote down the wrong word. Heheh...so Inuyasha's son is a...muttface I guess. Better then being what was thought before.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends, or enemies.

True love reunited

Kouga stared in disbelief at the unchanged Kagome standing in front of him. The teenage looking Prince had changed into a handsome young youkai man. His outfit hadn't changed at all, but he now wore longer hair down. His shoulders had broadened and his face had a more defined look to it. His muscles had also grown since last Kagome saw him.

"Kagome? Is it you? You...haven't changed at all?" Kouga's gaze changed from disbelief into a mixture of relief and tenderness.

Kagome lowered her bow and arrow, tensing slightly. She looked at Kouga, taking in how he had changed.

"Kouga...uh...yes. It's me...and no I haven't changed." Kagome fidgeted slightly, still looking at Kouga.

Kouga rushed over to Kagome and scooped her up into a somewhat tight hug, nothing that would usually hurt a human. Even though Kouga was careful not to crush her, Kagome still cringed from her healing wounds. Kouga immediately let go of Kagome.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kagome smiled nervously "It's okay. It isn't your fault. How are you? Found a mate yet?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, smiling. "I'm fine. I already found one. Except she's been missing for a little over a decade."

"Surely you haven't been waiting for me? I haven't even agreed to be your mate. I mean you could have found another girl and have had kids by now. I don't want to be your mate!" Throughout saying this Kagome slowly became aggravated, thinking on how self-assured Kouga was that she would become his mate. At the end her eyebrow was twitching slightly.

Kouga grinned, seeing her reaction "Don't worry about that. I'll convince you differently."

At this time Inuyasha and Shippo's had read the note at the house and headed towards the training field, leaving the note where it was for Sango and Miroku to read. They were currently approaching the upset Kagome and Kouga, Inukoro jumping on his father's shoulder.

Kagome glared at him "Well maybe I'm already engaged. Ever think of that!"

Shippo's eyes widened slightly a feeling of hurt and confusion going through him. He wondered how she could have possibly gotten engaged and to who. He looked over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scowled at hearing what Kagome said to Kouga. He wondered who she had gotten engaged to then looked over at Shippo, seeing his unhappy face looking back at him.

Kouga smirked "Oh really? To whom?"

Kagome looked around and saw Shippo and Inuyasha. She looked back at Kouga "To Shippo!"

Shippo's head snapped, looking at Kagome. When had they become engaged?

Kouga looked beyond Kagome to the Kitsune youkai, anger flashing across his face "Him? I thought you could do better than that."

Kagome walked back to Shippo, taking his hand "What's wrong with him? He actually asks if someone wants to mate him."

Kouga studied the two for a moment and smirked once more "You'll change your mind. I'll be back." He then turned and ran into the forest.

Shippo looked over at Kagome "Kagome--"

Kagome looked over at Shippo quickly "I'm sorry. Shippo. I shouldn't have done that. I just hate how he thinks he can just claim someone. I'll explain it was a lie next time I see him. Which, apparently, will be soon."

Shippo smiled "I don't mind being engaged to you."

Kagome sweat dropped "But we aren't actually engaged though."

Shippo laughed softly "I know."

"You mean you would pretend to be engaged to me in front of Kouga?"

Shippo nodded, noticing she hadn't let go of his hand yet.

Kagome did let go of his hand, but just so she could hug him "Thank you!"

Shippo hugged her back grinning "Even though we aren't really engaged, can I have a kiss?"

Kagome pulled back and looked at him, seeing that he was joking. She gently whapped him on the back of his head "No."

Shippo laughed and mocked looked like he was in pain.

Inuyasha looked at the two, the scowl still firmly set on his face.

Gome also witnessed the scene and ran up to Kagome "I wanna a gaged too!"

Kagome looked down at the young girl, smiling "Someday you can."

Gome pouted and looked around. She spotted Inukoro on Inuyasha and walked over to them "Inukoro, you and me are gaged now."

Inukoro jumped off of his father and next to Gome "No I'm not!"

Gome glared at him "Yes. You are!"

The two went off into a fit of Are not's and Are too's, only being stopped by Inuyasha covering their mouths.

Gome managed to wriggle free of Inuyasha's hand for a moment and say a last "Are too."

Kagome laughed and Shippo laughed at this.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Shippo again "Lets go back."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha tried to lighten the expression on his face "No. I just think we should go back. Sango and Miroku might be back."

"If they are back they saw the note most likely. Also I need to talk to you about when we're going to start searching for shards again."

Inuyasha very gently thwapped the back of his son's head when he started knawing on his hand. "When you heal more we can start, if you want."

Kagome nodded "Are Sango and Miroku going to come also?"

Inuyasha started to get annoyed at her, not just because of her question, but because of her false engagement to Shippo "How the hell am I supposed to know!" With that he turned and started walking to the house where they're staying.

Kagome frowned and followed him, along with Shippo, Gome, and Kohaku "Well I though you might have asked them!"

Inuyasha kept walking "You shouldn't assume then."

"What the hell is wrong with you! One minute you're fine then the next you're being an asshole! I thought you changed more then that."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, causing Kagome to bump into his back "Maybe I haven't changed as much as you thought."

Kagome backed up slightly "I guess not!" She turned around and walked back to the field, past Shippo, and into the forest. Her destination wasn't known to even herself but she felt she needed to get away before she used stronger words than asshole and violence to emphasize them.

Shippo wasn't sure whether to follow her stay behind. He finally decided to trail close behind her, giving her space, but not letting her out of his sight.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and started walking again, Inukoro following him, Gome following her newly engaged fiance, and Kohaku followed in case he had to restrain Gome.

After a while of walking Kagome felt a very strong shard presence. Knowing that this strength could only come from two places, her shard collections and Naraku. she stopped "Oh shit..." She pulled out an arrow, putting it to her bow again and started walking backwards quickly, somehow hoping she would actually get away by doing this. She stopped when she saw his appearance some several feet away. She let her arrow fly, it glowing pink.

Shippo kept following her then stopped when she did, wondering what was wrong. Then he spotted Naraku and drew his katana, running forward.

Naraku dodged the arrow with ease "I see I'm still not welcomed. That's so sad." He sent a barrage of vine like tentacles towards Kagome.

Shippo jumped in front of Kagome, slicing the tentacles left and right.

Kagome shot off several more arrows, taking a moment to aim.

Naraku kept dodging then managed to get a tentacle past Shippo's katana, wrapping it around his wrists. He then sent another and wrapped it around Kagome's body, pulling her to him.

"Don't worry Kitsune. I'll take good care of her for you."

Shippo growled then fell to the ground as he was knocked out by a blow from one of the tentacles to his head.

A/N: What do you think? Tell me with your reviews! Good, bad, indifferent, send them all. Suggestions are more then welcome and questions are just as welcome.


	9. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Look! An update sooner then four months! Heheh...I do hope you like this chapter. I think I am kind of going off of my usual writing style, which I'm not really sure what that is, but what I observed, to me, looks different then my other chapters. This chapter might also be a little bit shorter, but that's because I have the cliff hanger spot. Anyways. Onto the story

Disclaimer: I would be so rich if I did own them, but I don't. So I'm poor...

Shippo saves the day

Inuyasha had dropped off his son, Gome, and Kohaku then decided to go back to where Kagome was, having a bad feeling for some reason. When he started to near the spot he smelled Naraku and started a full out run towards the spot. Once he arrived there he saw Shippo on the ground, struggling to fully regain consciousness, and Kagome being suspended in the air by Naraku's tentacle. He automatically pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

In a panic, Kagome purified the tentacle holding her, not really knowing how she did that. With a thump she landed on her butt, quickly springing up and running over to Shippo.

Shippo had almost won the battle, sitting up and blinking away the little stars circling his head. He then stood up also, almost knocking Kagome over. He moved in front of her again and spotted Inuyasha. Shippo scowled again, not wanting any help from him. He also saw that Naraku was ever so slightly distracted by the hanyou and made a charge at him, moving to the side to avoid being seen in his peripheral vision.

Inuyasha also saw Shippo charge and jump farther to the other side, pulling Naraku's attention farther away from the Kitsune. He started rapidly slicing the tentacles and demons that were sent his way, not yet unleashing the wind scar.

Shippo leaped up into the air and came down with his Katana, slicing the puppet and ultimately destroying it. He growled, knowing that was a probably a puppet in the first place, but still disappointed that it wasn't the real Naraku.

Kagome stared in semi-shock at one, Inuyasha and Shippo working together, and two, Shippo being so aggressive. She of course never thought of how she purified her way out of Naraku's grip.

Inuyasha put away his Tetsusaiga and walked over to Kagome "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes following the approaching Shippo.

Shippo looked back at Kagome "I think we should go back to the house."

Kagome nodded again and followed the two back. She ate then went to sleep.

Journey through the well-

Kagome woke up, stretching and sitting up. She started to gather all her things, putting them into her yellow back pack. Today was the day she would try going through the well again. Today was the day she would hopefully see her mother, brother, and grandfather again.

After packing she walked out of her room to the living area to see a slightly comical sight. Inuyasha was sitting in the middle of the room, looking as grumpy as ever in the morning, and his son was sitting nearby with the exact same expression on his face. She smiled and casually walked to them.

"Well I'm off! See you guys in a week!" She started heading out the door, but was stopped by Shippo.

"Wait. What if you get stuck in the well again? You might not come back this time."

"I need to take that chance, Shippo. I need to find my family and let them know I'm alive."

Shippo frowned and nodded "I know, I just don't want to never see you again."

Kagome gave him a tight hug "You know the saying, right? Lightning never strikes twice in the same place."

Inuyasha over and up at Kagome "You know that's not true. Lightning can strike more then twice in the same place."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him "Way to ruin my positive thinking."

Shippo smiled a little "Bring back pocky."

Kagome smiled back at him "When have I not?"

With that Kagome gave her last good-byes, hugging a sleepy eyed Gome and her mother. She turned and walked outside, starting her walk to the well.

When she got there she just stared down at the inside of the well, debating for a moment in her head whether she should take the risk. She sat on the wall then, holding her breath, she jumped in. A few seconds later she landed on the bottom after making the journey through time. She jumped up and grinned

"Yes! It worked!" She quickly climbed up the wall, moving towards the doors that leaded out of the building. When she tried to open them she found it was locked.

"Oh shit..." She moved back slightly and tried banging against the door. Surprisingly enough the wood around the lock had rotted enough to let someone of Kagome's strength break through. She looked outside and found it was night time. She quietly closed the door, kicking away the small amount of debree caused by the breaking of the door.

She quietly walked across the street and to her house "I sure as hell hope I still live here."

She very quietly climbed up the side of her house, having done this many a time when she didn't want to disturb her family. She went to her window and peaked in, trying to see if anyone was in her room. Seeing no one there she opened it with her pocket knife and slipped into her room. She took another quick glance around the room and still saw no one. She made sure the door was closed then turned on a small lantern flashlight she had with her. Usually she would turn on the overhead light, but seeing that she wasn't actually sure if this was her room anymore, she didn't want to risk it.

Looking around she found that her room seemed untouched. The only difference was a thin layer of dust covering everything and the dishes she left in her room were gone. Thinking to herself 'Mom cleans my room?' She opened her bag and took out her dirty clothing, putting it in the now empty hamper. She opened her dresser and found no clothing in it. 'She left everything, but my clothes. Great...'

Quietly she opened her door, turning the lantern off. She tiptoed down the stairs and to the basement. Before she could get there she heard a noise coming from the front door. It sounded like metal scraping against the lock 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' Kagome hide behind the couch, watching the door carefully. She looked around for anything to grab and use in her defense and found a hard covered somewhat large book. Picking it up she kept crouched by the couch, watching as the door opened and a tall male figure walked in, quietly shutting the door. He held some object in his hand. She wasn't sure what it was but it had a rectangular shape to it. He quietly started walking to the stairs.

Kagome stood up and once again started tip toeing. She walked up behind him and held the book above her head . She somewhat quietly spoke "Don't move or I'll hit you harder then you ever though a girl could hit you."

The man did stop walking but reached over to flick on a light switch. He slowly turned around, holding his hands up.

Kagome saw that the rectangular shape was actually a bottle of orange juice. The man looked to be in his early twenties. He had brown hair and eyes and was looking at her in complete shock.

"K-kagome!"

A/N: Well? What did you think? Gimme your reviews! Please. Suggestions and questions are also welcomed. Good, bad, indifferent. All of them.


	10. Changes

A/N: Yes! Another chapter and in less then a week from the other one! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Does anyone know the name of Kagome's mother? Also, Koro doesn't mean puppy but combined with inu it does. But only according to one of my Japanese books. Koro, according to two website and a book, means time, about, toward. So confusing...u.u To the story!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own 'em. Wish I did but I don't.

Older younger brother

Kagome blinked and kept the book above her head, ready to throw it at him or hit him over the head with it. She slowly walked towards him, studying him for a moment then widened her eyes "Souta!"

Souta dropped his jug of orange juice and wrapped his arms around Kagome, hugging her tightly. Tears started to form in his eyes as he kept her in a hug "I missed you so much. We thought you had left us for good or died."

"S-souta. I can't breathe." Kagome flailed her arms slightly.

Souta let go of her, looking her over "How--"

"Yes. I know. How is it that I'm the same as the last time you saw me. I don't really know. I got stuck in the well."

Souta blinked "Actually I was going to ask how you were, but that answered my other question."

"Oh..heheh. Sorry. I'm as okay as I can be I guess. What about you, mom, and grandpa?"

Souta frowned slightly "Grandpa died a few years ago. Mom's been different since you disappeared and she changed even more when grandpa died."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, letting the news sink in a little. After a couple minutes past she smiled weakly and looked at Souta "Well I didn't expect everything to be the same. Mom should be glad to see me. What have you been up to? Are you married yet? In college?"

Souta smiled "I've been helping take care of the shrine. I'm not married yet, but I do have a girlfriend and I am in college."

"Really? That's great. Umm...Souta? How old are you?" Kagome walked over to the couch again sitting down, Souta following her.

"I just turned twenty-two."

"You're a lot older then me, unless you count my years in the well. If you do I would be about twenty-nine right now. Dam...I'm old."

Souta raised an eyebrow "Twenty-nine is not old. Besides you didn't age at all so time really doesn't count for you. So you're still seventeen. Which means I'm older than you." Souta ended with a large grin on his face.

"Wait! No you're not. I was born first and will always be older. No matter how old you are!"

Souta laughed "Even if I'm older than you I'm still younger than you?"

Kagome frowned "Yes?"

Souta laughed again "It's late. You should be in bed. We'll talk more in the morning, if mom doesn't completely hog you."

Kagome crossed her arms in a semi-childish way, frustrated with her brother. She yawned, realizing he was right about her being in bed and sighed, getting up and walking up stairs, going to her bedroom. She slipped in under the covers of her bed, relaxing into the soft bed. She quickly fell asleep.

Next morning---

Kagome slowly started to wake up, smelling pancakes and coffee. She stretched a little and rolled over, falling off her bed with a thud.

"Ow..." Kagome stood up and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt set out on a chair next to her door. She picked them up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower and undressing. She slipped into the shower, letting the hot water stream over her.

"Ahh...that feels so good." After she finished washing she dried off and got dress, walking down the stairs and going to the kitchen. She looked around for her mother, but instead saw Souta in a business shirt, a pair of dress pants and a pink apron, flipping pancakes.

"Nice apron." Kagome walked over to the table where there was a plate of pancakes waiting for her. She sat down and started eating.

Souta glanced over his shoulder and smiled a little "You better watch what you say or I might just take my pancakes back."

Kagome shoved a forkful of pancakes in her mouth, chewing and looking at him. She put an arm around her plate slightly and held up her fork "I will protect them till the death! Or till I'm done eating. Where's mom?"

"She went to the store quickly to buy some food. She was hoping she would get back before you woke up" He took out the last batch of pancakes and sat down at the table, starting to eat and drinking some coffee.

"When did you start drinking coffee?"

"Last year of high school. I started pulling all nighters and coffee turned into my best friend."

"High school! Shit! How the fuck am I going to explain this to the high school. How the hell am I going to graduate!"

Souta gave her a look of disapproval "Watch your mouth. We can just have you test into your grade under a different name."

At that moment they heard a door sliding open "Hello, Souta! Is Kagome up yet?" Their mother entered the kitchen, carrying a couple bags of groceries. Souta automatically jumped up and took the bags from her. Her mother's brown hair was now streaked with some gray and her face held a one or two wrinkles, but she looked the same other than that. Kagome stood up and walked over to her, her mother smiling a smile filled with joy and a little sadness. She pulled her daughter close to her, hugging her and stroking her hair gently,

"I missed you so much, Kagome. So so much..."

Kagome hugged her mom back "I got stuck in the well..."

She held her daughter at arms length and looked her over "Souta told me what you told him. You really haven't changed at all...It's amazing. I'm so glad you're back. Have you gone to the other side of the well yet?"

Kagome nodded "Yes. It let me complete my journey there and I stayed with Sango and Miroku for a couple of weeks."

"How are they? And Inuyasha and Shippo."

"They got married and have two kids, a girl and a boy. They named the girl after me. Inuyasha has a little boy, but his mate died, and Shippo has turned into quite a man. He's very sweet and kind of like Inuyasha,"

Souta stopped paused from putting away groceries "Inuyasha a father? And Shippo acting like Inuyasha? Kami help us all."

"Actually he isn't half that bad. I don't agree with some of his parenting techniques, but still he's a good father."

Souta finished unpacking and sat down again "Are you going back?"

Kagome nodded "But I don't have to leave for a while."

Her mother frowned a little, but knew she had to "Well we have to have a really long talk before then, okay? We have to get you enrolled in high school again."

"So soon? Can't we wait a little bit? Like a month or so?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. School starts in a couple of weeks and we have to hurry in the registration. Is there any particular name you want to go by?"

Kagome thought for a moment then came up with one "Mitsuke?"

"That's a pretty name. Mitsuke it is then. Tomorrow I'll call the school and schedule a test, but today lets go shopping."

Kagome's mood lightened and she hurried her eating, finishing her the rest of her pancakes in record time.

Souta watched her "You would make Inuyasha jealous with the rate you ate those."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him "Why thank you."

Souta laughed and stood up walking to the door "Well I have work to do. I'll see you later _little_ sister."

Kagome shot a glare at him that would make any person cower, but he just laughed again and exited.

After her mother ate breakfast, then they got into the car and headed to the mall.

"I think we should get you a new wardrobe. We also need to find new school uniforms. They changed the shade of green they use. We don't want you going to school in an outdated uniform."

"New wardrobe? I don't need that much clothes. I mean jeans and t-shirts never go out of style and that's most of the clothing I own. Maybe a couple new skirts and dresses. And some shoes...lots of shoes.."

Her mother laughed at the last part "I haven't bought you clothes in over a decade. I would have bought you more then just one wardrobe in that time period."

They arrived at the mall and entered in. Kagome looked around at the new stores that were in it. She also saw that she was right. Jeans and t-shirts never go out of date. Only minor details on the clothing changed how they looked. Even the dress clothing was similar to the ones she had at home. The popularity of the mall had far from decreased and it was packed with families and teenagers. Kagome started wondering around, her mother following her and chatting with her. She soon noticed that a man had started to follow her, pushing a stroller with a toddler and what looked like a girl that looked about four. Kagome glanced back at him discreetly every once in a while.

Kagome whispered to her mom "Some guy is following us."

Kagome's mother looked behind her, not being discreet at all, and turned around, smiling "Hojo! How are you? I haven't seen you or the kids in a long time."

Hojo smiled at her, moving up next to her, looking at Kagome again, but speaking to her mother "We just came back from vacation a week ago and now my wife is going crazy preparing Risa for preschool. Who is this young lady with you?" He looked extremely curious, since she was the spitting image of Kagome.

"This is Mitsuke. She's my friend's daughter. She's come to live with us and will be attending school where you used to go. " She said this with ease and calmness that shocked Kagome to no end. She never knew her mom could lie so well.

"Nice to meet you." Hojo extended his hand.

Kagome did the same "Nice to meet you too. Umm...M--Auntie I think I'll go look at some clothes. In some shop." Quickly started walking, looking back at Hojo and her Mom chatting after she put some distance between them. While she was looking behind her she ran into something very hard and felt cold liquid pour onto her. She snapped her head to look in front of her and saw that she ran into a guy that looked to be her age. He was several inches taller than her and had black slightly long hair. He looked at her, his gray eyes slightly narrowed and a small scowl on his face.

Kagome backed up a little bit, seeing that the liquid was some cola and it had stained her shirt "I'm very sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Ya. You should have." He turned and walked away.

Kagome gaped slightly, surprised at how rude he was. Another boy that looked almost exactly like him, except for his hair being shorter and looked a lot nicer, walked up to her.

"Excuse my brother, miss. He's always an ass. Can I buy you a new shirt?"

Kagome blinked and stood there for a moment "Uh--umm. Sure. Thank you. I'm K-Mitsuke."

He smiled at her "Ikari. A pleasure to meet you."

They walked to a nearby store and purchased another shirt, Kagome changing in the dressing room. When she got out she found her mother was waiting for her. Kagome thanked Ikari again and continued her shopping trip with her mother, ending up buying more than either of them planned for in the first place. They got home and unpacked.

The week went by with no sightings of Ikari or his rude brother. Kagome got tested into the grade she was in last, a little upset that she would have to start her school year over and not skip to the next one, but at least this time it might be easier, since she knew most of the things beings taught. She bought all needed supplies for school and her friends and was fitted for a uniform, seeing that a little more than the color had changed. At the end of the week she packed and said hugged her brother and mother, saying she'll be back for the beginning of school. She walked across the street and to the small building that held the well. She unlocked the door, which Souta fixed and replaced with a key lock for inside and out, and stepped in. She jumped down the well and got transported to the past. She slowly climbed up the well and stepped out only to see a very unwelcome face of a certain Silvered hair Youkai Lord.

"Hello, Miko."

A/N: Whaddya think? Well give me your reviews good, bad, and indifferent. Suggestions and questions are welcomed and wanted!


	11. The deal

A/N: I would just like to extend my apologies for taking so long. There are several reasons why I haven't updated since last and they're actually valid. The one important one was writer's block. I wrote the 11th chapter at least 7 times and never could get it right or to the point where I would post it. I would also like to thank EVERYONE for they're reviews. Especially Shock1119. Thanks to Mistress Shock I have finally figured out how to progress the chapter with Fluffy and Kagome. And I'm going to try to add more detail to my stories. But if I get to detailed to the point it's annoying please kindly hit me over the head and tell me to stop. Thank you. Anyways. To the story! (Trumpet sounds)

Disclaimer- Okay. Sweet and simples. I don't own any of Inuyasha and co except the ones I created. But with a little money I'd be willing to change that :D

Match Maker

"S-sesshoumaru. If you're looking for Inuyasha he isn't around here. If you wait for a while he probably will though...that is I think he will. In fact he's usually here already screaming at me about 'Where the hell have you been!' or 'What the fuck took you so long!' or he just ignores me and drags me to go find a shard. But he has changed lately so mayb----'

Her babbling was abruptly cut off by a clawed hand tightly gripping around her throat. "I have no time for your inane prattling. I require your assistence." He loosened his grip on her throat when he sensed the spike of her pulse go beyond the safe point that a human's should.

Kagome coughed several times, taking in deep breathes of refreshing air. After she was able to regain her composer she looked him straight in the eyes, anger filling her. "Well if you 'require my assistance' killing me would be far from a smart idea you asshole!"

Sesshoumaru tightened the grip again, trying to put her back in her place "There are other ways I can complete my task. It is just quicker if I use you to complete it."

Kagome kept glaring at him, even though she was half suffocating. She made a wild kick

at him, causing him to move quickly out of the way and shoving her roughly on the ground in the process. She stood up, never letting her glare off of him. "Are you going to tell me what you need help with or do I have to guess?"

The Silver haired demon stood there looking down at her. "Rin seems to be infatuated with you kitsune. She hasn't stopped pestering me about him since we returned--"

He stopped as he saw the miko's eyes widen slightly then she broke out in laughter.

"Cease or I will make you stop."

Kagome tried to stifle her laughter but couldn't help it. She managed to stop then blurted out "You want me to get Rin and Shippo together?"

"Yes. That is the case. What is so humorous about that?" Sesshoumaru kept his cold facade in place, but he was slowly getting annoyed by the fifthly human.

"I can't do that. He doesn't even like her." Kagome looked at him a little more seriously this time.

"You will have to change that. I will make it so he runs into Rin. You must make sure everything goes well." He spoke this as a threat more then instructions.

"Why should I? What's in it for me." Kagome crossed her arms defiantly.

Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. "I observed that you travel to somewhere through this well. I've also overheard conversation about seeing your family when going through it, before you disappeared that is. It would terrible if you weren't...able to go through anymore because of some new problem with the well. I can make sure that that doesn't happen...with your help that is."

Kagome's eye widened once more. "I see. I will try my best, but I can't promise anything."

Sesshoumaru nods slightly "I'm glad you decided that." With that he formed his cloud and flew away.

Kagome sulked slightly, taking her time to get back to Sango's home. 'This is just great. I'm pretending to be engaged to someone I'm setting up with someone else, when he actually loves me...perfect novel premise.'

Shippo sat on a stump nearby Sango's home. He smiled slightly when he smelled the scent of Kagome heading his way from about ½ of a mile. He got up and ran quickly towards the scent and slowed once he neared it. He walked up to the sulking Kagome, his smile replaced my a small frown. "What wrong?"

Kagome started slightly, only noticing Shippo's presence when he spoke. She stood up straight and put a smile on her face "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit tired and overwhelmed by everything thats changed in my world. And I have to g o back to school in about a week, plus there was this really mean guy I met at the mall, but he had a twin that was a lot nicer. But I also ran into Hojo! Hojo all grown up and married with kids! It was--"

"Kagome...what's wrong.." Shippo wasn't fooled by her covering up her emotions. He saw it all the time when Inuyasha hurt her feelings.

Kagome sighed "Nothing I can tell you now Shippo..."

Shippo put a comforting arm around her then sniffed her slightly. "Sesshoumaru! What did he do to you. Did he threaten you? I'll kill that bastard!"

Kagome moved away slightly, surprised at the sudden emotional change "Um...uhh...he did try to kill me but then I...um...threatened him back and he left."

Shippo frowned, once again seeing through her pathetic cover up.

Kagome stomped her foot frustrated "Kami can't I just come back without anything fucking happening to me and without a million questions being asked of me!"

Shippo's angry looked was replaced with one of guilt "I"m sorry Kagome...I really am."

Kagome also looked slightly guilty "It's okay..." She walked up beside him and linked arms. Her mind flashed to an image of Rin in her place and a small twinge of jealousy played in her. She didn't know what the little girl looked like now, but she hoped she was the ugliest sight ever. She started walking back.

Later that day.

Inukoro sat rifling through Kagome's back-pack, sniffing every strange item he found. He had asked permission to look through the strange yellow bag after his father caught him looking through it anyways. Gome sat behind him looking at anything threw after he was done looking at it. He came upon a funny looking white cup with a clear slippery wrap around it. He sniffed it and smelled beef so he clawed at the clear wrap and looked at the words on it. "Rip back paper covering half way and pour boiling water of mar---maru---." He pointed the word out to Gome "Do you know what that says?"

Gome sighed "Nope..."

Inukoro shrugged and skipped the word "noodles and wait three to five minutes."

He got up and tugged on Sango's kimono. She was sitting sewing by a small fire where she had water heated at all time. "Sango? Can you pour water into this for me?" He held up the cup which he had pulled the flap back.

Sango smiled, seeing he had found the cup of soups that his father used to be obsessed with. She picked up the kettle and poured the water in, giving him eating utensils to put on top.

Inukoro walked stiffly back to the back-pack and carefully set it down. He kept looking through the bag with Gome till the noodles were done then took some onto his chopsticks and stuck it in his mouth. He flailed his arms as his tongue got burned. He quickly drank water that was offered to him then glared at the noodles.

"Dummy you have to wait for it to cool." Gome shook her fingure. She took some on the chopsticks, blew on them and offered them to him. He widened his eyes slightly and ate them, smiling afterwords and starting to eat them rapidly, offering some every once in a while to Gome.

Kagome laughed and looked back to Sango. Inuyasha had disappeared off to his old home, moving all belongings to a nearby location for him and his son to move to. Miroku had gone along to help. Shippo was sitting nearby to them, wondering what was wrong with Kagome.

Kagome stretched slightly and got up. "I'm going for a walk. Shippo, want to come with me?"

Shippo blinked out his state of thought and looked up at her "Sure." He jumped up and walked next to her, following her out.

She automatically headed towards the forest chattering lightly with Shippo. She kept her eyes out for Rin and finally spotted her. She wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru would move so fast, but she had a feeling he would. She watched as Rin ran over to Shippo happily.

"Shippo. I missed you! Lets go walk. Rin wants to talk to you so much." She latched onto a surprised Shippo, hugging him but making sure not to hurt him.

"B-b-but I'm with Kagome. It would be really rude of me to just leave her." Shippo was thinking of any excuse he can get.

Kagome shook her head rapidly "That's okay. I don't mind. You and Rin have fun. I need to...study for school. I mean I know I haven't started it yet but I need to polish up on all the stuff I know...so have fun!" Kagome turned, biting her lip and walking very very quickly away.

Kagome arrived back at Sango's place and walked into her room, curling up on the mat on the ground and punching the pillow. 'Stupid Rin...'

The week had passed slowly. Shippo had come back, angry at Kagome and confused at why she just up and ran away from him, but he dimissed it with her strange behavior. Kagome had to prepare to go back to school, but of course before that came a discussion of how they were going to hunt shards.

"Well I can't come back nearly as much as I did before. I was failing through most of the year." Kagome finished packing up her back-pack while talking to the group of people.

"Well you could come home on the weekends and holidays." Sango suggested. She stood beside her checking to make sure she packed everything.

"Are you guys going to come shard hunting too?" Kagome asked, doubting it since they had kids now.

"It would be very hard with Kohaku and Gome. One of use might be able to go with you every once in a while, but I think you, Inuyasha, and Shippo will be a big enough group. And you can take Kirara to help with transportation."

"That's another thing. A weekend won't be long enough for shard hunting when we have to travel far. It might be time enough to get there, but to get back again, no way." Inuyasha pointed out."

Kagome sighed "Well we'll figure it out. My mom is willing to help with excuses. And I know she can make much better excuses then my grandpa could. If we need a day or two more then she can the school something. She already put down that I have a health condition, but I don't know what it was she put down. We'll just work around it, but I still can't stay nearly as much as before. Atleast not without going back to school for a couple of days."

Sango nodded. "Well you better get going. Your mom is probably waiting for you."

Kagome hugged everyone. She put her back-pack on her back and head out towards the well.

"Kagome. Need a ride?" Shippo had followed her out.

Kagome nodded gratefully "Thanks." She got up onto his back and let him take her to the well. The ride was fast and quiet, slightly tense. Once they had got there she slid off his back and onto the ground.

"I'm sorry for just leaving you with Rin. She seemed really excited to see you so I didn't want to get in the way." Kagome told a half truth to him, hoping he would except it.

Shippo smiled at her "It's okay. She probably would have made you leave anyways. She's very...possessive of my attention. It's kind of scary."

Kagome laughed softly and hugged him one last time before turning to go into the well.

Shippo hugged her back "Come back soon."

Kagome nodded and jumped in, going with ease through the blue space and landing on the other side if her familiar well. She climbed up the brand new rope ladder to see a new shed built around the well, with the same lock fortunately. 'Souta was busy...' She unlocked the door and relocked it when she exited, going into her house.

"Mamma, Souta, gr-" She stopped, before she completed the sentence, frowning slightly "I'm home!"

Kagome's mom came rushing out of the kitchen, giving her a hug. "Hello sweetheart. It's a getting late and it's the day before school. So go up and take a shower then pack everything needed for school in your back-pack. I bough you a new one. It's on your bed and don't worry it looks almost exactly like your old one, except sturdier. Dinners going to be ready soon, so hurry up."

Kagome blinked a couple of times and did what her mother said. She finished showering, changed into a pair of her old comfy pajamas, packed her back-pack, and went back down to the kitchen to find her brother and mother cooking side by side. She saw several dishes already made and a few more still being finished up.

"Do you two usually make this much?" Kagome walked around smelling each dish. She picked a role up, intent on eating it.

"Well I remember how much food you could eat, so I thought we should make a little extra so some would be left over for use too." Souta smirked at her and ducked as a role came flying at his head.

"Souta...behave." Their mother gave Souta a look like she used to when he was little, causing him some shock.

"Hey mom. Am I still souta's older sister, even though he's older now then I am, although technically I'm still older because though my appearance hasn't changed the year has and I was born before him, but maybe he was right when he said time in the well didn't count so I could have had my birth date moved up and I don't even know it, but---"

"Kagome, sweetie I understand what you're asking. And so we don't start getting a headache because of the confusion, I'm going to say that he would be older then you."

Kagome sighed and frowned. Souta came over to her, a kind look on her face. He gave her a small brotherly hug and a joking pat on the head "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything Kagome.."

Kagome blinked and shrugged "It's okay...I just have to get used to being the younger sibling I guess..."

"Come eat you two." Their mother had put the last dishes on the dinner table and sat down. The two joined her and ate a meal, happily chatting to one another.

The First Day Of School

Kagome sat under a tree, leaning against Shippo "This is such a beautiful place. I'm glad you brought me here."

Shippo smiled back at her "I thought you would like it. I always went here when I was upset and it seemed to calm me."

Kagome looked around her surroundings, looking at scattered trees surrounded by grass. She looked of the edge of the cliff to see the dawn of a new day "It is very calming." She snuggled closer to him and watched a bird land in a tree. It was a very strange looking bird and looked directly at her. It opened it's mouth and let out a loud mechanical screeching sound. Kagome covered her ears, but she could still hear the bird. She also heard Shippo calling her. Then she could see rocks falling from the sky and making huge banging sounds when they hit the ground.

Souta banged on her door "Kagome! KAGOME!"

Kagome turned in her bed then sat straight up and looked around. She saw the birds painful chirp was actually her alarm clock and the sound of the rocks was her door being knocked on. Shippo calling her was actually Souta.

"KAGOME! GET UP NOW!"

Kagome threw a pillow at the door "I'm up!" She got up and got dressed, heading down with her back-pack to eat a bowel of cereal. Souta was taking her to school today, so she got into the family car and headed to school. On the way there she stared at a piece of paper telling her classroom and teacher. They arrived there and she got out waving to her brother. She walked into the school. She went to the office to turn in a form that was need ed and hurried to class as the first bell went off. She was hurrying down the hall, knowing the classroom was across the school. She turned the corner and ran directly into someone's back, falling backwards onto her rear,

"Owwie..." She looked up to apologize and saw cold gray eyes framed with long black hair.

"Shit..."

A/N- So what did you think? Good? Bad? To long? To short? To detailed? Not detailed enough? Need more action? To much action? Umm...well I can't think of anything else to ask. Please review, good, bad and indifferent are welcomed. Along with any suggestions or questions. Thanks again to Shock1119! -


	12. Condescending bastards

A/N: Welcome to the twelfth chapter. Please keep your arms and legs inside of the ride at all times. Children under the age of 13 are not advised to ride this ride due to language and random acts of violence, plus possible citrus fun in future chapters. At the end of the ride there will be a review that you should fill out with comments, questions, and constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy your time on board the unsuspected romance.

Disclaimer: The original idea for this ride was not created by me therefore I do not own the design or blue prints of it. However I did take the blue prints and altered them so the ride might be different and hopefully just as fun to ride as the original design. Thank you.

Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave

"You again. Are you partially blind or just an idiot."

Kagome glared up at him "Well maybe if you weren't going so slow I wouldn't have run into you! Maybe you should walk farther away from wall when right around the corner so people **wouldn't** run into you in the first place! And maybe you should be an asshole!"

He smirked down at her his eyes following her as she stood up "I guess you're just an idiot then."

If glares could kill Kagome would be a mass murderer with power her glare had at that moment. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to see if he would drop dead so she brushed past him, hearing a chuckle behind her. She started walking at a fast pace, knowing she would be late if she didn't walk quickly. She glanced behind her and noticed that Ikari's twin was following her. She sped up, but he kept his place about 5 feet behind her. She stopped in her tracks near to her classroom, giving him the same glare as before.

"Stop following me you jerk!"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "What would make you think I was following you?" He walked past right into her classroom. Kagome leaned her head against the wall and started slowly hitting it against the wall.

"Why Kami? What did I do to deserve such punishments as these?" She was interrupted by a hand being put between her head and the wall, only realizing it when she tried to bang her head against the wall again. She turned her head to see who was keeping her from her disgracefully slow attempt at suicide.

"We meet again and it seems my twin has gotten to you once more." Before her stood Ikari, the owner of the hand.

Kagome sighed and nodded

"Well come on. The bells about to ring and I don't think the teacher counts being outside the door on time." Ikari smiled and gently pushed Kagome into the classroom, giving a side ways glare at his twin who responded with a different kind of raised eyebrow to the effect of 'What the hell did I do?'

Kagome looked at the seating chart marked up on the board and saw she sat inbetween Ikari and Ikaru Tenji.

"Well at least I sit by you." Kagome took her place, refusing to look at Ikaru and looked up at the teacher.

Kagome took notes on every single detail, review or new facts, and managed to glance over at the evil twin every once in a while without his apparent notice and chatted lightly with Ikari. After what seemed like days the final bell rang causing chaos as every as half the students tried to exit the sliding doors at one time. Kagome stayed seated, flipping through her history book, taking in the changes since her time and the distinct similarities of the changes to the past which was her future in the past of the present time-- 'God...I'm starting to babble in my mind too. That's so sad...'

Kagome's thoughts got cut off by a paper ball being thrown at her head by Ikaru and finally hearing Ikari's fourth attempt at calling her fake name.

Kagome looked up at the two "Oh..I'm really sorry. Um...I was kind of wrapped up in reading this."

Ikari closed her book and slid it into her back-pack "You like history?"

Kagome got up and slung her bag onto her shoulder "Umm...sort of. Mostly just trying to catch up."

"Catch up? The book was put out one year ago. What do you have to catch up to? Oh...That's right. You're stupid."

Ikaru got a sharp glare from his brother and the paper ball, he threw, right in the forehead

"Nice aim" Ikari remarked, bringing a smile from Kagome and a scowl from Ikaru.

The group of three made there way outside and Kagome started walking home, followed by the two boys, Ikari going with her to talk and Ikaru going with them so he could learn more about the dimwitted girl, using the guise that he was following where his brother was going.

"So, Mitsuke, did you just move here?" Ikari asked her curiously, never having seen her around before.

"Um...no. I actually went to a different school out of the area because...umm...my mom went there and she wanted me to go there too. But her friend, my auntie, thought it would be a good idea for me to go here. But umm...my mom was moving away because of her...job and the only way for me to go here was to stay by myself or with my auntie and so she let me stay with her. Here. To go to school here." Kagome smiled nervously as the brothers stared at her, one with curiousity the other with amusement.

"What's your mother's job?" Ikaru asked after she finished her rambling.

"She's...a...landscaper." Kagome twiddled her thumbs behind her back.

Ikari raised his eyebrows this time "Why did she move then? There's a great landscaping company here she could have worked for."

"Well she umm...she's only a part time landscaper. She has another job as a...vaccuum cleaner sales person. It's not the best job, but it pays the bills. Eheh.."

Now both the boys were staring at her suspiciously, knowing her story was bogus.

"What does your 'Auntie' do?"

Kagome reached her house and held her hand out to point to the shrine "My m-Auntie and her son run a shrine. She also sews for people. I think. Well nice talking to you two! See you tomorrow." Kagome ran into her house, taking a deep breath.

-End of the school week-

"I thought school would never be over. Why did he have to give so much homework? I mean we're students, not slave. Doesn't he realize the more he gives the more he has to grades? Teachers never seem to get that and when we ask when they'll return out work they're always like 'Well I have so much to grade, so I'm not sure.' It's there fault in the first place." Kagome complained to Ikari, who had started to become close friends with her. Ikaru stayed as cold and insulting as ever towards her, only socializing when obligated, when insulting her, or when he needed to find out where his brother was.

"I know. One of my teachers in grade school kept the homework for half the year before giving them back."

Kagome picked up her increasing heavy bag and put it on her shoulders, heading for the door. Ikari followed beside her, Ikaru beside him. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to get all of it done, even though it is the weekend."

Ikari laughed "Well if you need help we could probably get together during the weekend and get through it."

Both Kagome and Ikaru spoke in unison "No I/You can't." Looking at each other afterwords.

"Oh ya..I forgot. Ikaru and I have to go somewhere this weekend." Ikari bit his lip.

Kagome nodded "So do I. I have to...umm..go visit my mom."

"I thought she moved to America." Ikaru accused.

"Well she's a sales person. You can't expect her to stay in the same place all the time." Kagome crossed her arms.

"We can't walk you home today then because we have to go home and pack before we go. See you Monday Mitsuke."

"Bye Ikari!" Kagome hurried home, running upstairs to her room and dumping her bags contents onto her bed, repacking any important text book and packing clothes. She ran down stairs with the bag and packed food and her new medical kit supplies.

"Momma! I got to go. Love you!"

"Can't you stay to eat dinner before you go?"

"I really have to go, sorry."

"Okay sweetie. Keep safe and make sure to get your homework done for school."

Kagome ran back out the door and to the well, unlocking and relocking the door. She jumped down the well and quickly climbed up the overgrown vines of the well. As she was climbing up she heard angry male voices.

"It doesn't matter that she '_loves_' you know. You're only a whiny little fur ball. Once she comes to her senses she'll dump you and come running to me."

"You bastard! She doesn't like you at all. Just leave her alone. That's all she once."

Kagome popped her head out of the well in time to see Kouga swing at Shippo with his fist and Shippo dodging it. She jumped out of the well and ran over to Shippo, going in between the two, nearer to Shippo then Kouga.

"Kouga what do you want?" Kagome glared at him, upset that she had to deal with another fight.

"You, my love." Kouga grinned charmingly, his fangs glinting dramatically in the sun.

Kagome sighed "I don't want you. Please just go away. Leave me alone." Kagome moved to be beside Shippo, linking arms.

Kouga frowned "Why can't you realize that you place is with me as my woman?"

"Because I don't love you. I love Shippo."

"Why haven't you two mated yet? Or, as your kind calls it, marry?"

Kagome blushed "Because..we're very busy. And I'm really really busy. And we wanted to wait a little bit before we got married."

Shippo put his arm around her, happy to play the fiance even if it wasn't a true role "I love her very much and I'm not going to let a stupid dog like you take her away from me." Shippo leaned over to kiss Kagome, who became stunned at the action. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the movement of a certain fluffy lord. Not sure what to do, she kept kissing, but discreetly broke the kiss.

"Sweety I think I'm going to go take a bath. It's been a long week." Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and started walking after the movement. She walked for quite a while till she came to a stream with a small water fall and a cave about ten feet away from it. She sat down and waited to see if the demon lord would make himself known.

"I should have known a human wouldn't have kept her word."

Kagome started and looked to where the cold steely voice of Sesshoumaru came from "It's not my fault. I had said that before you even asked for my help."

"You should have been wise enough to tell the truth then to avoid incurring my anger."

"Well I don't want Kouga to hit on me. Can't we just keep this from Rin? I mean this could still work out. You won't need to seal the well."

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment "I will not tell her of what happened so far, but you will break it off with your beloved Shippo or my anger will not be so easily contained. Find someone else you can be involved with."

Kagome glared at him "No. I'm keeping my end of the deal and you can't add any new requirements."

Sesshoumaru rushed up to her in a blurr of silver, putting his claws near her heart "You will show respect when speaking to be, wench."

Kagome stood up, angry and not afraid "I'm fucking tired of dealing with condescending jackasses like you! Either deal with it or fuck the hell off!"

A look of slight surprise passed across the demons face, only for half a second "You are very courageous to speak to me in that way. Very well then. I will not add any new requirements, but do not test me, miko." In another blurr of silver and white he left, leaving a seething miko.

Kagome waited till he was long gone then slipped her uniform off, folding it and hiding it under a bush right beside the stream to prevent it from being snatched away. She took all the needed supplies from her bag, putting the bag under the bushe also, and placed them on a small ledge right above the water level, but lower then the land level so it wouldn't be visible to passers by. She dived under the water, staying there for a moment then quickly emerged, gulping in air and blinking to clear her eyes, seeing to gray blurrs from the mouth of the cave. When her eyes cleared she saw two identical males with black hair and cold gray eyes dressed in identical gray kimonos.

"What the fuck!"

A/N: What did you think? I know skipped around a lot, but I wanted to incorporate a certain amount of plot into this chapter so I can get things really moving. I'm really not sure how long this story is going to take, but I didn't want it to be short. Please review with questions, comments, and suggestions. Or constructive criticism. That means not "You suck!" but rather "You suck because you needed more detail in (insert reason) and less focus on (insert reason) along with more action with (insert character)!" Thank you.


	13. How Did You Get Here?

A/N: I don't even know if anyone reads this story anymore, but I came back from the dead and decided to read it. I wrote this story when I was 15...which wasn't long ago since I'm only 18 ½ now….Anyways. I'm going to try to pick it up again and if people still like it then yay! Onto the story.

Disclaimor: Looks at a website stating the ownership of Inuyasha does not belong to her Dammit…after all this time I still don't own Inuyasha? I don't even own any of his friends or enemies either!?!?! What's up with that?!?! Quickly looks around and steals Fluffy. Muahahaha Gets glared at and remorsefully puts him back.

A Second Well?

Kagome covered her mouth, lowering herself as far as she could into the water without fully losing sight of the two, keeping half her face above the water so she could watch still.

The two figures stood still, glancing around and finally resting their gaze upon the water, seeing two blue eyes watching them.

"I'm sorry miss, if we startled you!" The short haired twin said. "We'll be on our way"  
With a wave if his hand he started walking down the path, automatically expecting his twin to follow. He looked back to find that, instead of following him, his twin was staring wide eyed in astonishment at the two blue eyes. The set of eyes he could never get out of his head. The pair of sapphires that taunted him everyday in class and the two eyes he though he had escaped from for at least the weekend.

"MITSUKE?!?!" Ikaru yelled, his wide eyed stare narrowing by the second.

Kagome waved at Ikari as he excused himself then stared back at Ikaru, hoping he would leave if she pretended not to recognize him. She jumped slightly as he yelled her alternate name. 'CRAP CRAP SHIT CRAP!' Maybe if I just blink he'll go away. She tried this and found that instead of going away he ran to the water, glaring down at her.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?!? How the hell did you get here?!? WHY THE HELL ARE YO HERE?!?!" Ikaru was seething inside, confused and annoyed that this girl was here.

Ikari ran after his twin "What the hell are you talking about? This isn't Mitsuk---" Ikari was cut short as he took another look at the girl in the water. "M-Mitsuke?"

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and sinking down into the water, submerging herself completely. 'Okay….how am I going to deal with this….how am I going to explain how I get back in time? Wait! Why the hell do I have to explain anything? I traveled back first! Unless they were traveling back in time as toddlers! And why does Ikaru have to be such an ass all the time?! It's none of his business how or why I'm here!"

Kagome propelled herself up, standing fully and exposing half her naked body.

"What the hell does it matter why I'm here I should be asking the same thing of you, you jerk! Why do you have to be such an ass every fucking time I see you! I'm sorry I spilled your coke but you ruined one of my favorite shirts too, you know!! And as for how I got here I…I----" Kagome cut herself off, noticing that the twins where staring below her eye level. She looked down and squeaked, going back into the water.

"Pervert! Staring at my chest like that and not even bothering to tell me!" Kagome turned beat red, glaring directly at Ikaru only.  
Ikari coughed, also blushing quite a bit. "Umm…Mitsuke…we're umm…we're sorry we embarrassed you like that but…how did you get back here? We thought the only way back was through our cave and I've never seen you go near it…umm…"

"What there to be embarrassed about anyways?" Ikaru retorted even though the almost unnoticeable blush betrayed the truth of her endowment.

Kagome stood up again, this time covering what she could with her arms

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!" Kagome screamed loud enough to scare birds and creatures away.

Shippo kept arguing with Kouga, getting annoyed by his cocky demeanor and his assurance of what Kagome would or would not do when he heard a quite loud Kagome shouting at someone, unable to hear what she said. Thanking Kami for good ears he bolted towards her voice, Kouga doing the same and passing him up easily.

He arrived at a stream where Kouga stood glaring at Ikaru while Kagome stood in the water smacking her forehead with her hand.

'What else could happen to make this day better?' Kagome thought to herself.

"What did you do to make my woman angry. Be careful of what you say because you will pay for your transgressions." Kouga growled out in a deadly voice.

Ikaru glared right back at him "So she's yours huh? Since when were people property?"

Kagome stared surprised at Ikaru as he stood up for her. She looked over at Shippo, who was approaching her slowly.

"Kagome what's going on?" Shippo inquired, looking at the twins.

Kagome sighed "I'll explain later. Can you guys look away while I get dressed please?" She reached for her clothes underneath the bush.

Ikaru shifted his glare from Kouga to Kagome "Why? I've already seen it!"

Kagome stood stock still "WHY YOU LITTLE CONDESCENDING BASTARD!"

Both Kouga and Shippo started growling at Ikaru as Ikari stared at Kagome, still confused by everything happening so fast. "Kagome? Who's Kagome? And who are you?" Ikari directed the second question towards Shippo.

Shippo glanced over at Ikari "I'm Shippo, Kagome's fiance….and the girl in the water is Kagome…" Shippo spotted Kagome's clothing under the bush and went to them, pulling them out and handing the top portions to Kagome, turning and sitting in front of her to block other pairs of eyes from watching her.

Kagome mentally smacked herself in the forehead again 'Why why why did he have to say that!! Dammit!' She slowly got dressed, thanking Kami Shippo was a gentleman.

It was the twins turn to stand stock still, shocked. Speaking in unison "Fiance"  
Ikaru clenched and unclenched his fists "So you're a time traveling whore?" He shouted to the soaking, but dressed figure behind Shippo.

Shippo leaped at Ikaru, tackling him and pinning him to the ground as he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He was immediately greeted by sound bunch in the diaphragm, taking his life giving air supply away for a minute and allowing the scum underneath him to flip the situation over, pinning Shippo down.

Kagome and Ikari took action, jumping to separate the two while Kouga kept his distance to keep from hurting his precious mate to be. Kagome managed to awkwardly sit on top of Shippo in order to keep him from leaping at Ikaru again, who was also being restrained by his identical. The twins struggling with each other to the point where you couldn't keep track of who was who unless you took the time to note the length of hair.

"Everyone FREEZE!" Kagome shouted

Everyone froze, looking over at the object of the fight. "Damn…it worked. Okay…Shippo I'm going to get off you as long as you don't attack anyone. As for Kouga. Please just leave….please for now at least" She slipped off of the compliant Kitsune and looked pleadingly over at the Wolf King. Kouga closed his eyes for a moment, disappointed then opened them filling them with false happiness.

"As you wish, my mate.." With a cloud of dust trailing Kouga dashed back to his people.

Kagome sat on her knees looking at Shippo "I'm sorry I had to do that…I don't have the sit trump card that I do with Inuyasha so..ummm I sat on you." Shippo laughed at her choice of explanation, sitting up. Kagome looked up at the twins.  
"I guess I have a bit of explaining to do about everything…but so do you so don't think you're getting out of this."

Ikari sat down, pulling his brother down with him.

"First off my name is Kagome…I had to change it because….well where do I start…I'm actually 29 not 17?" Kagome watched them, unsure of how to explain her situation.

"I get to the past through a well. No clue how it happens. I jump in and come out on the other side of time. About 13 years ago I jumped through and, for having no better words to use, got stuck and stayed that way for..well duh about 13 years. My 'auntie' is my mom but obviously I can't just appear in the world the same way I was back then and expect everyone to be like 'Oh hey Kagome! You missed the math test we had. In fact you missed the entirety of your school life!' So my mom and brother helped me get a new identity….ya it's pretty weird…" Kagome ended up looking at her thumbs, which suddenly became very enthralling as she rubbed them together.

Ikaru and Ikari stared incredibility at her…noting they had done this several times already that day.

Ikaru sighed "You're a really shitty liar, you know that…that's what fucking annoyed me so much. I knew you where lying to us. How am I supposed to be friends with someone who lies to me on a daily basis. Just doesn't work." Ikaru received an elbow in the ribs. "And…I guess…I'm sorry. But not about the time traveling whore part."

Kagome started clenching her fist, getting ready to give her opinion about what he though of her when she noticed the smirk of satisfaction cross his face at her reaction. She relaxed, still angry at him "Jackass…."

Ikari laughed and shook his head "Well I guess it's our turn, huh? Well to start off we travel through time by use of that cave over there. It's actually behind our property in our time. We're looking for our father. He walked into this cave when we were about 4 and never came back. At first the cave didn't do anything but then a couple months ago we walked in and came out here…kind of like you actually. The thing is we have no clue if he's even in this time. In theory the dimension it transports people to could have shifted completely. But we can at least try, right?"

Kagome frowned "I'm sorry to hear that…" She looked over at Shippo who was watching her reaction to what the twins said. Suddenly a though dawned upon her.  
"Do you think the cave would work for me to? I mean would you mind if I tried?" Kagome looked extremely hopeful as she watched the twins.

Ikaru shrugged nonchalantly "I don't care." Ikari nodded in agreement.

Kagome jumped up and ran to the cave, ignoring the stares, having been stared at quite a lot today. She walked into the cave looked around, inspecting it. 'It looks like a normal cave….I hope it works..' She kept walking till she saw the back of the cave. Sighing she turned around 'I guess that would be a no' She exited the cave.

"No…it didn't work…thanks though." She looked up from her feet, expecting to see Shippo and the twins looking back. Instead she saw a house and a path leading around it. She walked on the path, walking to the street and looking at the sign. "IT WORKED!! HELL YA!" Kagome jumped around, scaring passerbys. Kagome ran into the cave and out again seeing the twins and Shippo this time. Shippo was standing, waiting. She ran to him, jumping onto him practically as she hugged him and kissed him excitedly, not realizing how silly she looked.  
"It worked!! It worked it worked it worked!!!" Kagome said gleefully.

Shippo blinked confused. He welcomed the affection though and hugged her back and definitely returned the kiss.

Kagome looked up at him, realizing he had no idea why she was so happy. 'Take that Sesshoumaru. You can't keep me from my family.'

The two brothers looked at her like she was crazy, wondering what was great about another way to her time.

"Lets go back to Sango's and Miroku's. I want to introduce you two to them." She pulled Shippo along by the hand and just automatically assumed that the twins would follow.

Ikaru looked over at Kagome, shaking his head slowly "So wait. You're engaged to Shippo and not that weird wolf guy?"

Kagome smiled "Umm…ya. I'll explain it all to you as we walk. It's not exactly what it seems."

The four people walked off, leaving the area deserted. So they thought.

Rin had decided to wander off from Sesshoumaru and go for a swim. She heard voices in the distance and saw Shippo standing on the other side of the water, a little bits away from the cave. She smiled, not bothering to notice the twin figures nearby. She was about to call out when she saw the Kagome girl run out and embrace her Shippo. She held her breath as Shippo embraced Kagome back. She listened carefully as they kept walking.

One of the twins spoke to Kagome "So wait. You're engaged to Shippo and not that weird wolf guy?"

Rin strained her hearing as they got farther away.

Kagome smiled at him "Umm…ya---" Rin couldn't hear more then that and she didn't want to either…her heart breaking.

Rin didn't know that even farther away was Sesshoumaru who also heard the last part of speech Rin did. He had started looking for her and caught her scent.

"Miko…you will pay dearly…."

A/N: So what do you think?? I tried really hard not to make it boring. I wrote myself into a corner before but now I righted what was making things wrong and now the romance can bloom between Shippo and Kagome without as much fluffy interference! PLEASE PLEASE review. Please? Suggestions are very welcomed although I kinda know where I'm going the next couple chapters. Questions are cool too:D 


End file.
